


Dark Ritual

by AZookiex3



Series: Dragon Age Requests [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZookiex3/pseuds/AZookiex3
Summary: Aries Amell can't believe what her friend is saying. There's a ritual where a Grey Warden needn't sacrifice themselves in order to save the world? And all that's needed to live is for a male Warden in impregnate her friend? Well, if it's THAT easy... Aries Amell belongs to GloomyGooey on Twitch.





	Dark Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: None

"What?"

Aries Amell started to laugh at her sister-from-another-crazy mother. There's no _way_ that Morrigan actually said that. Of course, Aries and Morrigan talk about all kinds of rituals involving some dark magic, but she just couldn't believe that a spell like that existed. If so, why not use it in the past?

But when Aries saw that Morrigan didn't crack a single smile, her laughter dimmed down to a stop until she grew as serious as her close friend looked.

"What." Aries said again, but not as a question.

"I won't repeat it for I know you heard me."

"But that's-How did you-How-How could you even suggest that to me?" Aries stammered.

"Because it's a way to keep you alive. I thought you'd be interested." Morrigan said matter of factly.

"But with _him_. I mean why-" Aries stopped, and remembered back to what Morrigan said months prior. 

* * *

Aries and her team had just returned from gaining the Dalish Elves support. Morrigan watches as her friend smiles and the buffoon she's looking at smiles back and runs to her. Her friend laughs as he pecks her face with kisses and hugs her tightly. It's not until Aries kisses him deeply on the mouth that Morrigan turns away and suppress the urge to vomit.

_How could she fall for an idiot like that?_ Morrigan wonders to herself. She sighs, then looks back to see Alistair leading Aries back to the main fire and giving her something to eat. 

Morrigan had to tell her, at least in _some way_. Very, very soon.

A week passes, and the group is making their way to Orzammar. Aries orders to make camp to rest for the night before they arrive. Morrigan manages to get Aries alone while the others scavenge for food and supplies.

"I have no idea what you see in him."

"Well he gives the best kisses, best cuddler-" Aries starts to tick off her fingers.

"I'm not talking about your _dog_ , Aries."

Aries’ dog barks in acknowledgement. Aries laughs and pats his head.

"He's an idiot."

"You're too hard on Alistair, and he's too hard on _you_."

"It will never work."

"Oh come on now Morr-"

"I mean it, Aries." Morrigan said sternly. Aries just stared back at her.

"What do you mean, Morrigan." Aries said in a no question tone. She was upset.

"Because-" Morrigan caught herself, "It just won't. You're both Grey Wardens-"

"Oh no no no," Aries raised her hand to stop her, "Don't you _dare_ turn into a Wynne, Morrigan."

"And don't you _dare_ compare me to that-" Morrigan stopped herself again and took a deep breath, "I'm just-" she blushed and turned her head away, "Concerned for you...is all..."

"Aww, that's so sweet of you, Morrigan." Morrigan thought Aries said that in a sarcastic tone, like usual, but when she looked back she saw that Aries had a genuine smile.

"Thank You, Morrigan. But we'll be fine."

_No, you won't._

* * *

Aries stood dumbfounded. She took a step back in disbelief, then grew furious.

"YOU!" Aries yelled pointing at Morrigan, "HOW DARE YOU?! WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST TELL ME?!"

"I didn't know what the circumstances would be yet!" Morrigan defended herself.

"Why not Riordan?!"

"It has to be a male new to the taint.”

"How do you know about this?!"

"It's why my mother sent me with you.”

"We're _friends_ Morrigan! How could you-"

"YES!" Morrigan snapped, "We ARE friends! That's why I'm telling you now! I'm telling you so you can live! So you can _achieve_ everything you are meant to!" Morrigan breathed in and out. She's _never_ let so much emotion out. Aries just stood there.

"Umm...everything ok in here?" Alistair poked his head into his lovers bedroom after hearing her yell.

"You have one hour to choose, Aries." Morrigan stares back at her. "If you don't come back with him I'm leaving. For good."

Aries stared at her for a couple more beats, then turned on her heel and dragged a _very_ confused boyfriend to an empty bedroom.

She pushed Alistair inside a room and shut the door behind them. Aries leaned against the door and took deep breaths, thinking.

_Morrigan is right. I'm not done here yet._

"Is everything okay, Aries? I mean, I suppose not since in seems Morrigan is involved." Alistair asked looking quite concerned.

Aries closed her eyes, took a deep breath in and out, then looked at her lover and blurted:

"I need you to sleep with Morrigan in some sort of impregnation ritual that her mother taught her and that's why she sent Morrigan with us and it can only be you because the taint is new in your blood believe me I offered Riordan but she was all 'nope it has to be Alistair' this is the only way we can both survive the battle and you be King and I become your mistress I'm so sorry but I _need_ you to do this."

Aries took a deep breath again. 

Alistair stared at his lover, then burst into laughter.

_Huh, deja vu._

"You want me to have _sex_ with _Morrigan_?!” Alistair wheezed out his question. He continued laughing for another whole minute before he started to calm down. 

Once he did, Aries looked him straight in the eyes and said:

“Yes.”

A long silence passed between them.

“WHAT?!?!”

“Look, sweetie-”

“YOU WANT ME TO _IMPREGNATE_ MORRIGAN?!?!”

“Alistair-”

“It's bad enough that I'm a bastard child, but you want me to make another one with _that women_?!”

“Yes, Alistair, look I'm sorry!” Aries stepped away from the door and went to him. She held his head in her hands gently, “I'm sorry. I know you hate her but I- I _trust_ her. I really do. She said this is the _only_ way for both of us to live. For you to be a King to these poor people,” she kissed his lips, “And I can be right beside you.”

“Rather it was as my Queen, or it was _you_ performing this ritual.” 

Aries sighs, “I know, but you know how low of chances two Wardens can have a child. Besides,” she wrapped her arms around his neck and he in turn wrapped his arms around her waist, “With your guidance...Maybe I could still have a chance at being your Queen...and we'd have a _lot_ more time at trying for a child.” Aries smiled slyly.

Alistair sighed, then kissed Aries deeply.

“Fine.”

When Aries and Alistair walked back into the bedroom Morrigan was at, hand in hand, they saw her sitting on the bed with her arms crossed and looking at the fireplace.

“I have some questions first before... _anything_ happens.” Alistair said. 

Morrigan turned her face towards him, “Ask.”

“Will this child be... _normal_?”

“Normal as far as one can be with an old god soul in them, yes.”

“Okay...will I see-”

“No.”

“What?” Aries and Alistair asked in unison.

“This is my sole condition for doing this for you two,” Morrigan stood up and walked towards the couple, “I will save both your lives here tonight by you, Alistair, conceiving a child in me, _but_ I will walk away after the Archdemon is slain. No goodbyes. You will never see the child and shall never see me again. I shall raise it as my own, my own way.”

“Morrigan-”

“No, Aries,” Morrigan looked at her friend, “This is final,” she turned to Alistair, “Yes or no.”

Alistair swallowed, looked to the love of his love. When she nodded he turned to Morrigan once more and answered:

“Unfortunately, yes.”

“Unfortunate I have to save _your_ life like this, yes.” Morrigan sneered, “We must do this quickly. There is not much time left.”

“Thank the Maker it'll be quick at least,” Alistair ignored Morrigan's rude comeback and faced Aries once more.

“I _love_ you.”

“I love you too, Alistair.” The two kissed passionately, then Aries quickly walked out of the room before Alistair could change his mind, went into the pervious room she was just in with him, threw her clothes off until she was just in her small clothes, then tried to fall asleep.

And fall asleep she must have, for she was stirred awake hours later by the sound of her door opening and a body practically jumping onto her bed and tightly hug her from behind.

“I _really_ love you, Aries.” Aries giggled and patted her lovers hands that were on her stomach.

“I love you too, Alistair.”

* * *

After few precious hours of sleep, hours of fighting through a city infested of darkspawn, Aries and her team finally reached the Archdemon.

The battle was brutal, and Aries lost a lot of allied support, but thankfully no one from her team.

Together they managed to utterly destroy the dragons wings so it could no longer escape. The Archdemon flinched after its crash landing, and Aries took that opportunity to grab a discarded sword, run to the dragon and stab it right in the head.

An enormous, mysterious, and _painful_ kind of energy erupted around her. She couldn't focus on anything.

Nearby her team stood watching. Alistair gave a look to Morrigan, and she in return nodded.

Then everything went dark on Aries.

* * *

Days later after the heroes have healed and they had a parade in their honor, Aries stood on the sidelines as she watched King Alistair’s inauguration. Everyone in the building and outside cheered as the crown was placed on his head and he waved to his people.

He gave a wink to her. Aries winked back.

_Now the real fun begins._


End file.
